five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights of Crossover 3
"Welcome to the new state-of-the-art arcade, using things from past and present!" -The Tagline '''Five Nights of Crossover 3 '''is another game in the Five Nights of Crossover series by Bolt-Weed. Whereas thefirst game took place in 2020, the second in 2027, the third takes place in 2040. Story It has been two decades since the events of the first game. The building has gone through many revamps, and is opened once more as an arcade building. Most of the crossover crew is gone, but some still remain, sealed away. You get hired for the night shift to make sure nothing in the arcade gets broken while making you survive the night against what horrors greet you in the arcade. And guess what, the best is yet to come. Since said characters go on a rampage every so often and kill all in the building they are restricted in, being the arcade in this case, you, being the only one in there, are their next target. Mechanics Radar - The replacement for the cameras. Is on at all times, gives the exact location of all characters that are after you. Portal Gun - Ripped straight out of Portal, your main defence. Use this to manipulate the characters as they come after you. If they walk into or over a portal, they go back to the other portal, which you can set anywhere you want on all nights. Power - For the Portal Gun. Sets a limit on how many portals you can use each nice, earlier nights giving you more, later nights giving you less. Characters Pac-Man Pac-Man takes the role of Springtrap. He can go to any room he wants, and move around very fast, close impossible to stop him in place on later nights. He begins moving on Night one as late as 2 AM, and can go ANYWHERE he pleases to go with no set pattern. His jumpscare is when he eats a power pellet and comes straight for you in his 2D form with nightmare animatronic teeth, and one, evil red eye in the centre of him. The Phantoms Phantom Kirby Kirby returns as a burnt up incarnate, missing his hands and his eyes. He will occasionally appear in front of you, blocking your view. If you look at him long enough, he will attack you, hindering your vision. He begins appearing as late as 2 AM on Night 1. His jumpscare is when he jumps to while inhaling, as if he was trying to eat you. If you do not look at him and use your radar, he will vanish. Phantom Inkling Girl Inkling Girl also returns, not burned up as much as Kirby, but damaged more. Her legs are twisted and tentacles deformed, as well as a bite sized hole on her head. Inkling Girl will sometimes speed past the office. If you see her doing this on the radar, act fast and use your Portal Gun to warp her away, protecting you. Don't, and she will shoot ink into your Portal Gun, shutting it down, and rendering you vulnerable. Begins dashing as early as 1 AM on Night 1. Phantom BBB BBB returns, more horrific than his second game appearance. His head and arms are entirely gone, and his face is now on his belly, which is sliced thin around the bottom. BBB will occasionally appear on your Radar, blocking the view of it. Look at it long enough, and he will leave. Look away, and he will jumpscare you by roaring at you like the others with nothing noticeably different other than lounging at you. If he does so, your Portal Gun's portal exit will be reset, forcing you to replace it. Begins appearing as late on 3 AM on Night 1. Phantom Freddy Freddy returns again, retaining his FNAF 3 phantom appearances, with one change. The bottom half of his head is gone now. He acts like Inkling Girl, except slower, giving you time to react and act fast. Take too long using your portal gun, and he will attack like he does in FNAF 3. Begins walking as late on 4 AM on Night 1. Phantom Paratroopa Paratroopa is back from the first game as a phantom. His shell is torn off and his torso is now nothing but wires, and his eyes are replaced with his wings. He will occasionally fly into the office at the same speed as Inkling Girl. Keep watching the radar, and you are fine, as he will leave after he gets there. Do not watch the radar, and he will jumpscare you by spinning sideways and charging at you with his wings like swords. He begins flying as late on 1 AM on Night 2. Phantom Majora Majora is back, taking the rightful spot of Phantom Puppet, but works differently. Majora is now just a cube with two eyes and levitation abilities like usual, and still retains patterns. Majora will warp room to room. Every time Majora warps, do not put the radar down instantly. Doing so will spawn Majora in the office and block your view for 10 seconds, giving Pac-Man and the other phantoms time to do their things. He begins warping as late on 5 AM on Night 2. Phantom BLU Medic The replacement for the RED Medic is back too. His arms are gone, his medi-gun is stuck in his chest and remodeled into a sword, and his head is also gone, leaving nothing but his lone consciousness. He will go to any room he wants like Pac-Man, not in a set pattern. He will soon get to the office. Do not do anything. He will soon walk away, not hearing sounds. If you do something while he's coming by, he will jumpscare you by ramming into you at a very fast speed, blade first. He begins moving as late on 2 AM on Night 3 Phantom Slenderman Slenderman is back yet again. His arms are now just wires, his face is missing revealing endoskeleton, his legs are half torn too. Slenderman will occasionally appear where Pac-Man is. Look away from your radar as soon as possible. If you do not look away, static will overtake the radar, shutting it down for the rest of the night. He begins appearing as late on 4 AM on Night 3. Nights Night 1 Settles you into the game with 1 hour completely lifeless. That is, until 2 AM, when Pac-Man is set free to hunt you down, along with Phantoms Kirby, BBB, Inkling Girl and Freddy, who are also out to get you, but not kill you, aid Pac-Man. If you have only just began the night, the game will tell you what everything will do and how it all works. Portal limit is set to 60, you will not run out any time soon. Night 2 Now Night 1 is over, you're whacked straight into Night 2. Pac-Man now moves more aggressively and more phantoms are awakened, Phantoms Paratroopa and Majora. The other phantoms also move and do their things faster too, making this a bit more difficult. Portal limit is set to 42. Night 3 Before you go straight into Night 3, you are forced to play a minigame. This sees you playing as what seems to be a black figure. You must head towards to right, where the animatronics block you off. Rather angrily, the black figure kills and tears apart the lot of them, some as phantoms now, some gone for good. The black figure is then whacked into a Pac-Man suit by a lone survivor. He then died in that suit soon after and the minigame ends. Back on track, Night 3. Everyone now is even more aggressive than before, especially the phantoms. The final 2 phantoms begin moving tonight, BLU Medic and Slenderman. Other than that, it's basically Night 2 with a bit more spice. Portal limit is set to 35. Night 4 Before you go into Night 4, you get forced to play another minigame. This time, you play as Pac-Man, who had found life in his body. You must go down to the south, until you reach the office. But when you get there, you get portal gunned away into a wall, injured. The phantoms, not knowing he's the black figure, help him out, and help him recover. The minigame then ends. Back on track, this is where the difficulty spikes up a bit. Everybody is very active and will at least show up twice each at your office, so perserve your portals, you're gonna need them. Portal limit is set to 27. Night 5 Before you go into Night 5, you play one last minigame. This sees you playing as an anonymous character who was in a sealed room with all the other characters who are not phantoms. The anonymous character does something which makes green lasers go into every character in the room, excluding himself. They soon evaporate into nothing, gone for good. Anyway, Night 5. The final night of the game takes no prisoners. Everyone will show up, but the twist this time, is when you get to 3 AM. All phantoms stop moving at that point and your portals are restocked, and you are trying to survive the night against a fast moving Pac-Man. Portal limit is set to 15. Good luck! Gallery PacMan.png|Pac-Man's jumpscare (By the skilled Scribble!) The office fnoc3.png|The Office (By Tonic!) The office fnoc3 pacman inside.png|Pac-Man looking into the office (By Tonic) The office fnoc3 pacman inside texture.png|Pac-Man's appearance from the Office door (By Tonic) Phantom kirby.png|Phantom Kirby (by Tonic!) Category:Joke Pages Category:Games